


Tripe

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Doctors & Physicians, Food, Gen, Hissy Fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye objects to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripe

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words daily challenge, with the word 8/4, "Objurgate" (condemn)

"Dinner is served!" BJ declared, plonking two trays down on the table before sliding onto the bench next to Hawkeye. The other surgeon lifted his head and gazed at BJ blearily for a moment before tugging his tray a bit closer.

"Wait, what is this?" Hawkeye demanded, poking his fork at the shapeless blob on his tray.

"I think Klinger said that was the pot roast," BJ replied cheerfully, if tiredly.

"That?" Hawkeye demanded. "It's white! It's spongy! I'd sooner call it tapioca pudding than _pot roast_!"

BJ shrugged. "Maybe they started powdering the meat too."

Colonel Potter entered the mess tent, still in his scrubs, and Hawkeye grabbed his tray. Stalking over to the colonel, he said, "Colonel, the only reason I put up with the seventy-two hour sessions in OR is because I was promised _human_ food at the end of them! And this is the tripe they condemn us to? I object! I objurgate!" He shoved the tray under the older doctor's nose.

Potter eyed the tray for a moment before calmly replying, "Yep, that's tripe alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Tripe:  
> 1) Rubbish; something of no value  
> 2) A food made of cow stomach


End file.
